Such Is My Life
by Akio Toshiya
Summary: Taisho Sesshoumaru. Strikingly handsome, and monstrously wealthy, Shacho of Taisho Music. Higurashi Kagome. The most beautiful, ravishing struggling new musician known to Japan. For Sesshoumaru himself, it was simply love at first.. Listen?
1. Back To The Place Where We First Met

**Such Is My Life**

**Description:** Taisho Sesshoumaru. Strikingly handsome, and monstrously wealthy music producer. Higurashi Kagome. The most beautiful, ravishing musician known to Japan. They're just co- workers right? Not so much.

**Chapter 1. **_Back To The Place Where We First Met_

The café looked like nothing someone of my stature would enter, but once you got inside, the place was very nice. Humble really, and expensive. I didn't mind, the products were to my liking. This is the most expensive "café" in Japan, for a Star bucks. I like to call them Star schmucks. The employees here are extremely rude. But, it also had a live performance every day, all day. The same woman everyday, but I could never get sick of her. Her voice was the most enticing sound I've ever heard. And she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I believe her name was Higurashi Kagome, of the Higurashi shrine. The girl wore subtle make up, though she needed none at all, she was a natural beauty. She had long obsidian hair that curled a little towards the ends, and brown eyes, that saw into infinity. I wanted to ask her to dinner. My pride, and shyness stood in the way too many times. I wore an Armani suit and expensive shoes that my little sister, Rin, picked out for me on one of our co- shopping sprees. My shirt black, tie, red, pants black, I also had on a pair of Armani glasses, and my slightly- too long hair was pulled back into a loose pony- tail. I looked at my Rolex. It was three in the after- noon. I didn't need to go back to work for another hour and a half. I wonder when her break was.. If she had one. So, this time I would get information successfully, damn it, if it was the last thing I did. I got up, and thankfully the song had ended so I didn't have to interrupt her. I stood in front of her and cleared my throat. And she looked at me, and blushed. How adorable.

"Excuse me. You're Kagome right? I'm Sesshoumaru Taisho." I said as I held out my hand. She took it and shook it firmly. Nice.

"Yes, I am, nice to meet you. You're Shacho of Taisho Music?" She asked sweetly, smiling, flashing her white teeth.

"I am, and I'd like to say now, that your voice is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. You haven't been scouted yet? I'm so surprised. When is your break?" I replied, my head tilted to the right a bit, I could tell my facial expression was a little surprised. She blushed again.

"O- Oh, thank you so much, and I haven't yet, no. My break is right now too. I have two hours." She looked to the side slightly.

"Would you like to go to lunch with me?" I just blurted it out, and I didn't even know I did it until, she smiled and exclaimed the words "I'd love too!" I smiled.

"Shall we go? What kind of food would you like?" I held out my arm, gesturing her to lead the way. She began to walk as I grabbed my coat from my seat, left a tip, and opened the door for her. She nodded to me.

"Hmmm… I could really go for.. Chinese." She said having to think a moment.

"Then Chinese it is, there's a place just down the street, we can walk." I said, as I looked at her, it was fall, and she was wearing a tank- top, without anything over. "Aren't you cold?" I asked.

"Well, it is a little chilly isn't it? I forgot my jacket." She said. Perfect opportunity. I draped my blazer over her shoulders. She blushed again. This girl must be very shy.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that. But thank you." She said, nuzzling into the blazer

"Well, I can't very well have you freeze, can I?" I smiled down to her.

"I suppose not." She smiled back to me.

That was the beginning of my very own happily ever after. From that moment forward, I knew that I was in love with this ravishing woman. I would do everything in my ability to make her eternally mine..

I know it's a short chapter to begin with but it's 12:49 in the morning and I have to be up at five for regents exams, so you know. Third story, yaaay~ What do you guys think? :]

~Akio Toshiya


	2. Past Lives

**Such Is My Life**

**Description:** Taisho Sesshoumaru. Strikingly handsome, and monstrously wealthy President to Taisho Music. Higurashi Kagome. The most beautiful, ravishing musician known to Japan. And for Sesshoumaru it was love at first sight..

**Recap:**_"Well, I can't very well have you freeze, can I?" I smiled down to her._

"_I suppose not." She smiled back to me._

_That was the beginning of my very own happily ever after. From that moment forward, I knew that I was in love with this ravishing woman. I would do everything in my ability to make her eternally mine.._

**Chapter 2.**_ Past Lives_

I was in my officestaring down at my wedding ring. I have to admit, it was a funny feeling, to be married. To be bound to someone. I always grew up thinking that marriage was never going to be my thing. Hell, I never thought I'd fall in love. Of course I'm glad this happened for me. I didn't want to go through life alone, and miserable, either. It was truly a shock to everyone else as well, being mostly my family and co- workers. I have to admit that I don't have many friends, and the ones I have are like family to me. It saddens me that my parents didn't make it to see me marry. My father died a few years ago, and my mother died giving birth to me, so I never even knew her. I have two siblings, they're only half, but, really that never mattered to me. My sister, Rin, is only fifteen, and my brother, Inuyasha, only a few years under me. Their mother is human, but still it didn't matter, all demons have concealment seals on them to hide any markings or abnormalities. This only hides, not strips us of our power though, so we must still be careful.

Inuyasha is in a band of his own, Anti- Love(hinthinthaha), with his friends, and Rin is in a teen band, Yoru No Tsuki (I know it's a bit lame, but really, I can't find myself able to tell her.). I suppose my father's side of the family seems to have a hereditary skill for music, weather it be for singing or just playing an instrument. Inuyasha plays the guitar, occasionally the piano, and sings in his band, and Rin sings in her band. I produced both of their bands under my company. I have talent, I just do not wish to apply it in a career. I usually write lyrics and music. And rarely, Inuyasha will use them to complete an album. I haven't an issue with it, he might as well, and get it over with. I'll get credit for it in the fine print on the CD, anyway, not that anyone reads all that. My closest friend, Kouga Niimura, and I run the company, although he's just a producer, he usually takes over for me, as Shacho when I take trips, or vacations, whatever. I find him perfectly able.

We've actually been friends since we began school for the very first time. He always seemed to be in all of my classes. Poor kid though, he was always picked on because one, he was nerdy beyond nerdy, and two, the guys hated him because the girls loved him. He was still a good looking guy. I was the same way, only I was never picked on. I was always bigger then everyone else, as in I was always much taller, and I was always better built. All throughout high school I was six foot three inches, and I am now six foot five inches. Kouga, was always well built, but always lagging behind in height. Seeing as such, he was always in fights, and he never lost any of them, but still, the fools kept coming at him. But after we graduated, and were in college, he went through a growth spurt and shot up to my height, seemingly over night. In high school, I never bailed him out of a fight and I never fought for him. I knew he could do it himself. Really, all he had to do was assert a little demonic energy, and that was the end, but he never did, and fought just as a human. And that's what always made me admire him. I wouldn't bother doing that, even though I should, and that's what I found so admirable.

Inuyasha was always about three years behind Kouga, and I, seeing as he was younger. I always looked out for him in a way, I didn't allow him to get into fights, and I always made sure he got good grades. Without our father around much Inuyasha was always stepping out of bounds, and he needed to be put back in place once and a while, and I always took upon myself to do that. I always took care of him the best I could, and I have to say now, that I did good, and I gave myself a pat on the back for it. His mother was someone that no one needed around, or wanted around for that matter. My father had a one night stand with her about three years after my mother died. My father never recovered from her death and often did foolish things for years, until he drank himself to death. Inuyasha's mother was a crack- whore, literally, and didn't really want Inuyasha, so she willingly gave him up to us without a fight. Inuyasha knows all about this and doesn't care. He wont even meet her, and she probably wont meet him either. Inuyasha was picked on once a while, as far as I knew, and he never minded it, until they said something about our father, or me. Then he would talk back. Inuyasha is a bit scrawny compared to me or Kouga, but was still always very strong. He wasn't very tall until his senior year where he grew to his full height, at six foot three inches. And he was always a ladies man, much like Kouga. They both always had a girl on their arm, and all of them never lasted long. Inuyasha's band now, is insanely famous, and most of it is Inuyasha. He usually writes all of the lyrics, and music, and he's very good at it. The band if only of four members, Miroku, Bankotsu, Shippou, and himself. High school group I guess. The one song that made them famous: "Kings And Queens", and their following song: "Wasted" only got him farther.

Rin, is my adopted sister. My father said he found her, on a street next to a dead dog, crying, cold, and scared. And he couldn't just leave her there, so he brought her, home, and legally adopted her. We were officially siblings when she was five. And now, she's fifteen, in a famous band, and excelling in school. When our father died, I took her, and I'm continuing to raise her. Inuyasha takes her on weekends, and summer vacation to stay with him, and she resides with me for her schooling. I know, that sounds like a parent joint- custody thing, and it sort of is, without custody papers, and between her big brothers. She's an extremely good singer, and sings in the band Yoru No Tsuki. Her and Inuyasha do a lot of duet work, and they always sound very good, and I'm proud of them both. Her band is really for teenagers, and younger people. Eventually it'll mature as she does. She's not going to be the Japanese Miley Cryus, I'll be sure of that. She's already too popular with the boys enough as it is, she doesn't need more attention. She usually writes the songs, and leaves the music to the instrument players. She's very smart, and excels in school, and everyone seems to like her. She's easy to get along with, she's just an all about naturally nice girl. And for her age, she's unnaturally tall. Almost like she carried my father's genes for real, being his biological daughter. She's only fifteen and five foot seven. One song that made her and her band famous was "Laugh Away". And the song that really put her on the charts was a song that she did with Inuyasha: "Ichirin No Hana." And that was all thanks to Inuyasha's influence.

I only have a few close people to me in this world. My mother didn't have any family other then my father, and my father's extended family are all old, annoying elders that think that all our life choices were foolish, so I don't want anything to do with them, nor does Inuyasha, and Rin's oblivious.

But now, of course I have my lovely wife, Kagome, an addition to the three people I actually care about. Kagome and I were married about a month ago, and we were dating for about three years before I could possibly think of marrying her. But of course, I knew when It was the perfect time to propose. About a year ago, I decided to produce her, and she quickly became famous. Her voice was definitely perfect for just about any type she wished. She's a very good song writer, but leaves the music up to the band she was placed with. The very first song she wrote was "Before The Dawn". It was truly a beautiful song, but what really got her noticed was "October", which was another song just as beautiful, but it was a little sad too. I think her song "Fields Of Innocence" was a bit better, but that's just me, I suppose.

Kagome grew up in the heart of Tokyo, on the Higurashi shrine that was run by her grandfather priest, who actually has extremely weak spiritual power. But Kagome is actually a very powerful Miko. But she never cared for it very much and didn't work on the shrine with her grandfather. She had grown up loving music, listening to it, and looking to it for comfort. She was only about five years old when her father was killed in a fatal car accident. She started to listen to his favorite music, and started to really love it. And she says she has her father to thank for her love of music, and where she is today. She always wanted to make her father proud of her even in death. And I know now for a fact that he must be extremely proud of her. Of course her grandfather threw a conniption fit when he learned of her relationship with a demon. But Kagome said that it never mattered to her, which makes me feel very good about it, because I always found that to be my downfall in relationships. Her mother didn't mind either. In fact I think her mother is more kind then Kagome herself is. Kagome takes after her mother in many aspects, like mother like daughter. She has a little brother, Souta, who is five years younger then Kagome, who is only twenty- four. He is a senior in Rin's high school. Which makes me think. I believe Rin said something about a Souta once. I'un remember. Kagome graduated high school with average grades, and never went to college, she always got by with her job at Star Schmucks, and then she met me. About three months after we began dating she moved in with me, and we decided that she should concentrate on music more, and she ended up keeping her job, even though I bought her anything she wanted. Prideful, independent woman, something I really like about her. She had always wanted to travel to Germany for god knows what reasons, but on behalf of that wish we honey- mooned in Germany.

And here we are now, happily married for a month now, and both of our lives couldn't be better. And to all of our hopes it will stay that way for a very long time.

; Gimme a break~ I pulled an all nighter again. But I found the need to place everyone and their significance, so here it isss~ Hope you like it.

~Akio Toshiya


	3. Breathe 12 21

**Such Is My Life**

**Description:** Taisho Sesshoumaru. Strikingly handsome, and monstrously wealthy President to Taisho Music. Higurashi Kagome. The most beautiful, ravishing musician known to Japan. And for Sesshoumaru it was love at first sight..

**Recap:**_And here we are now, happily married for a month now, and both of our lived couldn't be better. And to all of our hopes it will stay that way for a very long time._

**Chapter 2.**_ Breathe- 12/21_

_**Normal POV**_

Sesshoumaru was standing outside Taisho Music, having just exited to go home for the day. Today was the first day of winter, December twenty- first. He was waiting for Inuyasha to meet him out front. Sesshoumaru stared up at the snowy sky, and thought of his mother. He'd seen pictures of her and she was a very beautiful woman. Though, Sesshoumaru looked more like his father. Sesshoumaru shook it off, and sat on the bench outside, ignoring how cold it was. The next thing he knew Inuyasha was standing in front of him waving his hand in his face.

"Sessh?, Hey! Sesshoumaru! Aniki!" The word 'Aniki' finally caught his attention. Inuyasha still calls him that from time to time, and it made Sesshoumaru smile. It made him think about when they were kids.

"Sorry, Otouto. Day dreaming I guess." Sesshoumaru said standing up.

"It's fine, I'm used to it, you're always spacey in winter." Inuyasha said patting his brother's shoulder. They walked to Sesshoumaru's silver '11 Mustang GT. While in the car, they made small talk, and hung out until they reached a small coffee shop.

When they got their orders filled they sat down, and talked more, since the two surprising didn't talk often.

"So, Otouto, what happened to your car? The Miata.." Sesshoumaru asked, curious as to what the real reason was for his brother asking him for rides today. Inuyasha sighed.

"Well.. To tell the absolute truth. I was driving like an asshole, and I crashed the fucker." Inuyasha said bluntly.

Sesshoumaru looked at him blankly, not really surprised.

"Otouto, if you keep driving like that your going to manage to kill someone, and that'll be the end of your career." Sesshoumaru stated bluntly.

"Yeah, yeah okay.." Inuyasha smirked and finished his coffee.

"So, are you picking up Rin from school today?" he spoke again.

"No, she's staying at a friends house until Christmas eve." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Oh yeah?"

"M'hm.." Sesshoumaru mumbled before taking another sip of his coffee.

"How're things with Kags, good?" Inuyasha asked, folding his arms before him on the table.

"Very. Just about every aspect of both our careers, as well as ourselves has improved drastically. I couldn't be happier to put it simply."

"I'm glad you found happiness, Aniki. But, I have to admit, when you told me who it was you'd fallen in love with, I was shocked as hell. My best friend of all people." Inuyasha chuckled.

"M'hm. I was slightly shocked at myself as well. I didn't know she was your best friend of course until you told me." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Well, that just goes to show that we're not enough involved in each other's lives like we used to be." Inuyasha said sadly.

"I agree, and I wish we could be more involved, but our jobs hardly permit it. Socially of course, but occupationally we're almost always together. But we only get work done, and we don't talk about or do anything else."

"That's because you get sucked into work, 'cause you're a workaholic, Aniki."

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "I can't help it. I just like to get things done quickly, and efficiently, without interruption."

Inuyasha smirked. "Is that how you are in bed, too?"

Sesshoumaru's ears twitched, and his eyes took on a baffled look. "Now, that's too involved, Otouto."

Inuyasha barked out a loud laugh. "Awe, c'mon, you know it was funny."

Sesshoumaru merely rolled his eyes at his little brother, but decided to carry on the joke.

"Why? You want to know what Kagome's like in bed, eh?" Sesshoumaru smirked slyly.

Inuyasha's eyes bulged, and he blushed deeply. "N- No, of course not, that's no one's business but you two's!"

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to bark out a good laugh. "By the look of your face, you do wanna know, Otouto."

"I do not, Sesshoumaru, stop accusing me of wanting to know what your wife is like in bed!" Inuyasha spat, still blushing madly.

"Wait.. You're her best friend, are you not? Doesn't she tell you all about that stuff anyway?" Sesshoumaru smirked again.

"No! She has girlfriends for that, stupid!" Inuyasha spat back.

"You're keeping something from me, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru's voice, and demeanor suddenly became rigid and serious.

Inuyasha calmed down slightly, and rose from his seat. "Come with me, we'll talk."

Sesshoumaru's face showed question as he rose from his own seat, now slightly worried that his brother really was keeping something important from him.

They walked back to Sesshoumaru's Mustang, and got inside, but did not start the car, but sat down to face each other.

"Tell me, Inuyasha."

"Alright, alright.. Well, I'm denying wanting to know what Kagome's like because.. I already know." Inuyasha looked away from his brother fearing his brother's reaction. Though, there wasn't a said reaction.

"You've had an intimate relationship with her."

"Yeah.. But, it was a few years ago.. And, we don't have those kinds of feelings for each other, Aniki. That's why we decided to just be friends." Inuyasha said, quick to explain.

"It was in high school?"

"And a little bit after. But that's it."

"Why do you act like that would bother me?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at his brother, knowing that he was speaking the truth.

"Because, I thought that it would. That I've slept with your wife, I mean, not while you two were married, but the fact that I have before. Before you did." Inuyasha said shakily.

"It was in the past. Before I even knew her. It does not bother me at all. Please, do no worry about it effecting me." Sesshoumaru said, shaking his head lightly.

Inuyasha nodded, and turned in his seat to face forward, as did Sesshoumaru as he started the car.

"Inuyasha, I am glad you told me. Just a little piece of information, I can keep up my sleeve." Sesshoumaru smirked as he ripped out of the parking lot of the small café.

"Yeah sure." Inuyasha shrugged, feeling better that that piece of the past did not upset his brother.

"So, you're working on a new song?" Sesshoumaru asked, to start another less awkward conversation.

"Yeah, I'm calling it "Attack". I'll give you the lyrics as soon as I'm done. But, I have to say, I'm really liking it, and you know how I'm really self conscience of my own songs. So, I know you'll like it." Inuyasha laughed lightly, looking at his brother who had a light smile on his face.

"I'm looking forward to it. And the finished product." Sesshoumaru said, sparing a glance over to his brother.

"I'm thinking the lyrics will be done by tomorrow, actually. So, I think we can release it on Christmas day." Inuyasha added. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Nice Christmas present to the fans." Sesshoumaru said as they pulled into Inuyasha's long driveway, and up to the front door.

"See you tomorrow, Aniki, and thanks for the rides, I'll have a new car soon, promise."

"See you tomorrow, Otouto, and don't worry about it, I don't mind this at all. Just.. Don't crash your next car, please." Sesshoumaru gave a small wave in response to Inuyasha's, and followed the driveway, back onto the road. He took a right, and headed to his own home where Kagome would be waiting for him.

When he pulled up into the driveway, and into the garage, he grabbed his brief case out of the back seat, and headed inside. But, he was greeted with the unpleasant sounds of dry heaves, and liquid splashing, and meeting other liquid, followed by coughing, and more dry heaves. Alarmed, Sesshoumaru set down his brief case, and was instantly at the bathroom door with his demonic speed, and he gently knocked on the door.

"Kagome? Kagome, are you alright in there?" Sesshoumaru asked worriedly.

Kagome didn't answer, but opened the door, and gave her husband a weak smile.

"I'm fine Sesshoumaru, looks like I have a stomach bug is all." Kagome replied, hugging him softly, and kissing his cheek, knowing he wouldn't mind because he couldn't get sick, and that she just brushed her teeth and used mouth wash to clean her mouth after getting so violently sick.

"I see. You should go get some rest then, my dear." Sesshoumaru replied picking her up, ignoring the lie she had just told, seeing as she must have had a good reason, and fearing that pushing the issue would make her more sick.

He carried her to their bedroom where he laid her down on their bed.

"Get some sleep. You look exhausted." Sesshoumaru said kissing her forehead, and smiled as she smiled. She nestled under the blankets and turned over, closing her eyes.

"I love you, Kagome, sleep well." Sesshoumaru spoke softly.

Kagome smirked, and replied. "I love you too, Sesshoumaru."

She did her best to hide the excitement, and the little secret she'd been keeping…

Sorry it took so long, but here it is. What's the secret? Oooo, mystery. Lol. Hope you liked it.

~ Akio Toshiya


	4. Inuyasha's Determination

**Such Is My Life**

**Description:** Taisho Sesshoumaru. Strikingly handsome, and monstrously wealthy President to Taisho Music. Higurashi Kagome. The most beautiful, ravishing musician known to Japan. And for Sesshoumaru it was love at first sight..

**Recap:**_"I love you, Kagome, sleep well." Sesshoumaru spoke softly._

_Kagome smirked, and replied. "I love you too, Sesshoumaru."_

_She did her best to hide the excitement, and the little secret she'd been keeping…_

**Chapter 4. **_Inuyasha's Determination_

Inuyasha set down his things on his bed, and sat down on it, laid back, and sprawled out. He sighed as he looked at the ceiling of his empty room besides himself. He had just gotten home from doing some recording at the studio, although, he didn't get much accomplished. He was simply loosing his voice, because sadly for him, and his fans, he was getting sick. Curse his human half. But Inuyasha wouldn't let it take over so easily. He fought it mercilessly, and tried to get out his new single "Attack" in time for Christmas, as promised to his fans, and his brother. No luck today, and who knows how bad his voice will be by tomorrow? Inuyasha wanted to keep recording, but Sesshoumaru's work day was over, and the rest of his band needed a good few hour break. Sesshoumaru agreed to come back to the studio later on that day after a few hours needed rest.

"Master Inuyasha, welcome home. Do you wish for anything this afternoon?" A maid asked from Inuyasha's open bedroom doorway. Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"No, Kikyou, I'm fine. In fact. Go on home now, I wont be needing anything. Tell Myouga he can go home too. Have a nice day. Oh, and don't worry, I wont cut your pay for sending you home early. " Inuyasha said dismissing her. (A/N: YES. I made her a maid. Because I fucking hate her. Teehee.)

Kikyou bowed to him even though he couldn't see it. "Thank you so much master Inuyasha, you're truly too kind." Kikyou stood up straight once again, and left him alone, to go inform Myouga they can go home.

Inuyasha decided to take a nap before Sesshoumaru came back to get him.

-X-

Sesshoumaru yawned as he opened the door to the house, stepping in and closing it behind him. He knew Kagome wasn't home, and he was slightly glad about that, he needed to sleep, right now, before he keeled over. Sesshoumaru took off his shoes, and his blazer, and went up to his bedroom. He set an alarm to wake him up, and quickly crawled into bed. He laid on his stomach and quickly fell asleep, snoring quietly.

-X-

It was around six in the evening when Inuyasha woke up. He was rudely awoken by Sesshoumaru who banged on his bedroom door. Inuyasha snapped out of bed, and looked around confused. He then spotted Sesshoumaru who was smirking at him, amused.

"Good evening, Inuyasha. Sleep well?" Sesshoumaru asked, his arms crossed over his chest. His clothes were also casual instead of his usual business suit. He had on a pair of slightly faded jeans, a plain black t- shirt, a green Hollister zip up hoodie, half zipped up, and a canvas belt, instead of leather, also from Hollister. He had on black semi- rimmed glasses, the rim under the lenses, and his hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail that was draped over his shoulder, and his chest, ending just under his chest.

"Sesshoumaru! You didn't have to do that! A gentle shake would've done it, just fine.." Inuyasha yelled clearly irritated.

"This was much more amusing." Sesshoumaru smirked, leaning on the doorway.

Inuyasha growled in his throat, which he found to sting a little. "Yeahyeah"

"A little grumpy when we wake aren't we?" Sesshoumaru laughed lightly, watching his brother rummage through his closet, then a drawer, and going into his bathroom, locking the door behind him. Who knows what Sesshoumaru is capable of when in his playful mood. Oh yeah, Inuyasha did.

Hearing the 'click' of the door locking, Sesshoumaru barked out a louder laugh.

Inuyasha grumbled about the injustice of older brothers when he was safe in the bathroom. Well, safe as long as Sesshoumaru didn't decide to take his bathroom door down.

Setting down the clothes he'd grabbed out of his closet and drawer, he undressed from his more dressy clothes into his casual clothing. He changed into a pair of faded black skinny jeans, a black wife beater, an almost skin tight plain red t- shirt, and a studded black belt, with a silver and black skull belt buckle. He tucked the front of his shirt behind the belt buckle only reached down to the mid- belt anyway. Even though the shirt wasn't completely skin tight, his well built figure was still obvious. Putting his former clothing in the hamper in the corner of his larger bathroom, he exited the bathroom to see Sesshoumaru texting on his new Blackberry. Inuyasha ignored it, and went over to a walk in closet that had only coats, hoodies, sweatshirts, and shoes, and more of his various accessories, as while his other normal closet had his shirts and pants. He pulled out a black leather jacket, one you'd wear if you were riding a motorcycle. He put it on leaving it open, and sat on his bed to put on a pair of black combat boots he tended to use as snow boots, tucking his pants inside. He stood up and looked at Sesshoumaru who was still texting someone, and was seemingly oblivious to the rest of the world. He was texting either Kouga about something important, or texting Kagome. About.. Anything.

"Aniki, I'm ready, let's go." Inuyasha spoke, standing in front of Sesshoumaru, and bringing Sesshoumaru back into reality.

"Oh, yeah, let's go then." Sesshoumaru looked up at him, sending the text, then turning to exit Inuyasha's house. Inuyasha shook his head and followed him.

-X-

At the recording studio, Inuyasha was in the booth and trying so desperately to get his vocals perfect. Sadly, Kami was not on his side today, and Inuyasha was loosing his patience.

"Damnit! This isn't working!" Inuyasha shrieked and caused there to be a loud high pitched whine from the speakers on the outside where Sesshoumaru and the rest of Inuyasha's band were listening. Sesshoumaru cringed, and the band covered their ears. Sesshoumaru pressed the button so Inuyasha could hear his voice.

"Inuyasha.. Don't scream like that.. Just keep trying. Try taking a drink, and clearing your throat. Ever thought about salt water?" Sesshoumaru asked as calmly as he could, pinching the bridge of his nose. He took his finger off the button, and he heard Inuyasha sigh, and then come out of the booth.

"Fine, I'll try it." Inuyasha said before leaving the room to go gargle with salt water. His band and friends laughed at him for having to do so, although.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha came back with a rather sour look on his face.

"My throat feels a little better." Inuyasha admitted, before getting back into the booth to try again. He started to sing again but it sounded a bit.. Wet. Inuyasha cleared his throat quickly which was full of phlegm. And Inuyasha tried one last time…

I won't suffer, be broken, get tired, or wasted

Surrender to nothing, or give up what I

Started and stopped it, from end to beginning

A new day is coming, and I am finally free

Run away, run away, I'll attack

Run away, run away, go chase yourself

Run away, run away, now I'll attack

I'll attack, I'll AATTAAAAAAACK!

I would have kept you, forever, but we had to sever

It ended for both of us, faster than a-

Kill off this thinking, it's starting to sink in

I'm losing control now, and without you I can finally see

Run away, run away, I'll attack

Run away, run away, go chase yourself

Run away, run away, now I'll attack

I'll attack, I'll AATTAAAAAAACK!

Your promises, they look like lies

Your honesty, like a back that hides a knife (knife)

I promise you (promise you)

I promise you (promise you)

And I am finally free

Run away, run away, I'll attack

Run away, run away, go chase yourself

Run away, run away, now I'll attack

I'll attack, I'll attack, I will attack

Run away, I'll attack, I will attack

Run away, I'll attack, I will attack

Run away (Run away), I'll attack (I'll attack)

I'll attack, I'll attack

I'll AATTAAAAAAACK!

Your promises

(promises, promises)

I promise you

(promise you)

I promise you

(promise you, promise you)

Throughout the entire time that Inuyasha sang, Sesshoumaru was loving it, and worked at the controls furiously getting everything just right. When Inuyasha was done, Sesshoumaru looked up, and smirked at Inuyasha, giving him a thumbs up showing him that he could come out now, and that he'd done it.

"Finally!" Inuyasha said exasperatedly. "I was beginning to think that I was totally screwed."

Sesshoumaru took a sip of his coffee he'd recently acquired, and nodded. "Well you finally got it out, and now the song will be ready for Christmas, Good work, Otouto"

"Thanks, Aniki." Inuyasha said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ok, now LET'S CELEBRATE." Bankotsu got up from his seat and wrapped his arm around Inuyasha's back to grip his opposing shoulder. Of course everyone agreed, and left to go meet at a bar.

"Are you gunna come, Sessh?" Inuyasha turned around and looked at his brother.

"I will, I just have to call Kagome." He replied reaching for his phone.

"Nah, nah, Sessh, let's just go, have a night of fun without her for once. I'm sure she wont mind, she's not a drinker anyway." Inuyasha said

Sesshoumaru stood there and pondered what he should do.

"Oh.. Alright, let's go."

"My man!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he patted his brother's shoulder.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as he and Inuyasha exited the building to join the rest of Anti- Love. Of course not before dropping off the recordings of the music and vocals of the new song to another technician to combine them and make the final product.

"Be sure this song is done by the end of tomorrow." Sesshoumaru instructed the technician.

"Of course, Shacho Taisho, sir." The technician said nodding as Sesshoumaru left to rejoin Inuyasha in the hallway. It was then that they exited the building and joined the three other men to have their night of fun.

-X-

Alrighty, here it is. Hope you liked it. The song is "Attack" by 30 Seconds To Mars.

~Akio Toshiya


	5. The Accident

**Such Is My Life**

**Description:** Taishou Sesshoumaru. Strikingly handsome, and monstrously wealthy President to Taisho Music. Higurashi Kagome. The most beautiful, ravishing musician known to Japan. And for Sesshoumaru it was love at first sight..

**Recap:**_"Be sure this song is done by the end of tomorrow." Sesshoumaru instructed the technician._

"_Of course, Shacho Taisho, sir." The technician said nodding as Sesshoumaru left to rejoin Inuyasha in the hallway. It was then that they exited the building and joined the three other men to have their night of fun._

**Chapter 5. **_The Accident_

It was 2:48 in the morning, and Sesshoumaru was sitting in the local hospital's emergency room waiting area. For a man who was usually emotionless, he was pretty emotional. And by emotional, he was angry, hardly able to contain his youkai in fact. How could this have happened? He trusted all of his drivers to safely transport his dear wife anywhere she needed to go. He trusted them with her fragile human life! And now he could loose her for eternity. Well, he was certainly never doing _that_ again.

Sesshoumaru looked over to his little brother, a mixed look of fury, and worry spread over his features. Inuyasha met his gaze and sighed.

"Aniki, she'll be fine. She's stubborn, and would never stand for going out like this. You and I both know that. She'll pull through."

"If she doesn't.. I'm pulling the plug on that driver.." Sesshoumaru spat back. Inuyasha sighed again.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru?." A male doctor called from the entrance that he'd exited. Sesshoumaru's head snapped up, and whirled around to look at the older man, Kouga's father. He stood almost immediately. Inuyasha followed suit.

"Yes, that's us." Inuyasha managed to choke out. They both walked over to Doctor Niimura.

"Sesshoumaru- Sama, Inuyasha- Sama." Doctor Niimura bowed slightly in respect, and Sesshoumaru dismissed it, long ago telling the man there was no need for such formalities between such long time friends.

"Just.. How.. Is she?" Inuyasha asked growing more worried by every moment that passed in silence.

"Well, I'll be straight with you. Her mortality rate is a little high. But it still isn't as bad as we first thought, and she's already made a bit of progress since she arrived." Dr. Niimura said looking down at Kagome's chart and flipping through some papers to give Sesshoumaru accurate information about his wife. Sesshoumaru's face took on a new, disgruntled look.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked, his hands balled into fists to the point his knuckles were pure white.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Niimura asked unsure of the question.

"What is the mortality rate?" Sesshoumaru specified, afraid of how high the number would be.

"All things considered, about thirty percent." Sesshoumaru's breath hitched in his throat. That was much too high…

"There's also one more thing we need to discuss, Sesshoumaru. Me and you." The doctor, and old friend gestured for Sesshoumaru to follow him. Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha, and nodded. Inuyasha went back to the waiting area, and took a seat.

Sesshoumaru followed the man, into a private area for discussing circumstances with the patients family. Sesshoumaru sat down and, Dr. Niimura took a seat across from him. He took out a picture from the chart, and handed it to Sesshoumaru.

"Do you know what that's a picture of, Sesshoumaru?" Kouga's father asked.

"Yes. It's a sonogram. Of what I'm not sure, perhaps an embryo, or a fetus even." Sesshoumaru looked up at the man, and quirked a brow. "What does this have to do with my wife's accident?"

"Well, you're right. It's a fetus. You must have been very busy lately, not to notice, boy."

"What do you mean? I'm always busier than usual when a band is putting out a new album." Sesshoumaru elaborated.

"I suppose that explains why you didn't know. Why she didn't tell you, I'm unsure." Dr. Niimura pinched the bridge of his nose in slight agitation at the man's unusual density. He sighed.

"Sesshoumaru, look at the patient's name. On the top left corner of the picture, for goodness sake." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes dangerously at the man. Well excuse him for being a little dense at three in the morning, also while his wife could be dying..

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the picture, and found the name. He read it. His eye size must have multiplied by five.

"This.. Is Kagome's sonogram? And this.. Is a fetus.. A baby?" Sesshoumaru looked up in disbelief. _How could I have not noticed! WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME!_

"Yes, Sesshoumaru. Kagome is pregnant. Almost two months." Sesshoumaru deadpanned. And the next thing he knew, everything was black.

Sesshoumaru awoke not too long after to Dr. Niimura calling his name, and slapping his cheek lightly. His eyes slowly fluttered open, and he shot up off the floor, all the previous events rushing back into his mind, but the pregnancy held prominence.

"Kagome.. Is pregnant.." He said as he stood from the floor, his knees weak, causing a slight wobble. Sesshoumaru took the picture, and walked out into the waiting room again. He found Inuyasha, and shoved the picture in his face.

Inuyasha looked up confused, and took the picture from his brother, and took a look. He looked back up more confused giving him the _what-the-fuck-is-this?_ look. And Inuyasha really had no clue.

Sesshoumaru pointed at the picture again, and made a _just-fucking-look._ face, Inuyasha sighed and looked again. A few seconds later, Inuyasha's face resembled Sesshoumaru's the moment he himself figured it all out. He looked up at Sesshoumaru, who nodded, and back at the picture.

"Holy.. Fuck.."

DUN DUN. Ohhhmaaaiii~ Unexpected twisst. Mwahaha. I actually did this because I wanna end this soon. Sorry. Dx

~Akio Toshiya


	6. Author's Note

A/N:

Alright.

POLL.

I'm completely at a loss for the story. I don't know if I should mottle through, or discontinue. So… All of you who wish for me to continue have two weeks to tell me, and those who don't care what I do also have two weeks to let me know.

I honestly don't know where the story is going. And I'm pretty much out of ideas. I don't know why I started the story in the first place. I was never confident about it. However, I'm starting another story. I have a lot of great ideas for it, and I think you guys will love it. I have a lot of great ideas for it, and I'm extremely confident. I'm even drawing fan art for it. And I've never done that before. I'll upload and link when I'm done with the ones I'm working on. I don't have a title yet though. Sorry. Or a description for that matter. Sigh.. But It's a pure Naruto fanfiction. Sasuke/Sakura. At first it was going to be Sakura/Itachi. But honestly, all my ideas wouldn't work with it as Itachi. Besides, I can't draw Itachi to save my life. xD I got a lot of my ideas from the hit TV show, "Charmed". You know with the three witches, the "Charmed Ones". Yeah. Except no charmed ones. Contains Whitelighters, Darklighters, demons, and other creatures. Oh wow, explaining this gave me a description. Woo~ I thought of naming it Charmed, but now that feels unoriginal. I'll think of something. If I go with Charmed, you know what happened.

**FALSE PRETENSE READERS:**

Next chapter on it's way. I'm currently working on it. It's called WWII Pt. 2. Watch out for it! Thanks for your support and patience! Until next time~

~Akio Toshiya


End file.
